Po-hang
The Pohang class (포항급) corvette is a class of general purpose vessels operated by the Republic of Korea Navy. In-Game Overview The Po-hang is, in game, the largest ship available to BLUFOR that is not a frigate or destroyer, hence its high price tag, at 125 points it is only marginally cheaper than the Type 21 (135 Points). It is primarily an anti-air corvette, with its main role being to shoot down incoming Anti-Ship Missiles. In this role it is better than the smaller and cheaper Cham Su Ri as, despite being nearly twice the price (125 vs 75) its anti-air CIWS has twice the range (700 m vs 350 m, it also has a slightly better accuracy (40 vs 35), and a slightly higher fire rate (2076 r/min vs 1914 r/min)) This makes it better in large fleets where the Cham Su Ri's shorter ranged CIWS struggles to cover too many nearby units. However, the CIWS mounted on it is not amazing, and if positioned poorly, a single missile can get through, as such it is vital to make sure that the Po-Hang is always side on to incoming missiles, as otherwise only one of its CIWS turrets will be able to fire at its targets. On top of its CIWS the Po-Hang also carriers two other weapons, firstly, it has 2 single Oto Melara 76 mm guns in two single turrets, they have a high fire rate, but low accuracy and HE damage, which makes them mediocre as gunboats, still, it offers twice the firepower of a Hatsuyuki or an Oliver Hazard Perry at a significantly cheaper price. Still, if you want a good gunboat, it is better to go with a Kongo, La Fayette or a Type 21. Finally it is armed with 2 forward facing Harpoon launchers, whilst having a good range, their accuracy and damage is poor, despite this, it offers them decent offensive capabilities, and increases the chances that your fleets missiles will get past the enemies Anti-Missile defences. However, these missiles are awkward because they are forward facing, whilst the Po-Hang is best at defending when side on, this means that when coming into contact with another fleet, the Po-Hang will be forced into an awkward position. If that is the case, then their are two options. A: Put it sideways until the enemy fleet runs out of missiles and then turn to face them (awkward as it means the rest of your fleet will have to wait for the other side to finish firing so that they can fire with the Po-Hangs) or B: Fire, and then hope you can put them side-on in time. Either way, this armament layout makes things awkward. In short, the Po-Hang is a decent corvette that can work with larger fleets, but is too big of a target to be left by its own. It works best when paired with several other Po Hangs and put side on in front of the more expensive ships, providing an effective CIWS shield, forcing the other team to choose between sinking a few of the cheaper Po-Hangs, or risk very few missiles getting through to strike the more expensive ships behind them. Gallery Po-hang.png|In-game Icon See Also * Category:Corvettes Category:Red Dragon vessels